


A Late Night Visitor -- Gullruten Afterparty

by Renebu



Series: Tumblr Pårn Anon Stories [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the awards are presented, there's a knock at Lise's door. Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Visitor -- Gullruten Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/gifts).



> Shared anonymously on tumblr.

Around 2 in the morning there's a knock at your door. More like banging on your door, really. You're still up, giddy from all the conversations about how hot the guys looked at Gullruten. You were tempted to go out earlier in the evening and try to crash some parties, but you decided against it. The banging continues as you get to the door. You hear a familiar voice yelling, "Liiiiiseeeeee!" It couldn't be, but it is!

You open the door and your solsikke stumbles into you, pickled in beer and wine. "I'm so glad you're awake! I almost couldn't remember your address but the taxi driver helped me find your place. Did you see that we finally won?" As sauced as he is, he's still beautiful. The blue in his suit makes his blue eyes sparkle more than usual, and his caramel hair is still perfect. You let him slump against you (as if you really had a choice), close the door and lead him to the couch.

"Lise, I couldn't be in town and not see you, especially tonight," his words are slurred but carefully stated. You can see he's trying to focus his eyes on you through his drunken haze. He reaches for you and you join him on the couch. He holds your head in his hands and brings sloppy kisses to your face, finally finding your mouth. His lips are so soft! You melt under his touch.

You help him out of his exquisite suit jacket, and when his arms are free he takes the opportunity to lift your ample breasts out of the flimsy pajama tank you're wearing, alternating nipples in his mouth to suckle. You giggle as a chill makes his saliva cold on your skin and your nipples harden into little buds. He smiles when he hears you laugh and struggles to stand up, "Is it warmer in the bedroom?" You laugh and reply as you steady him "oh, it will be!"

He tries to pick you up but quickly realizes his abilities are impaired. You both laugh hard about this, then YOU pick HIM up, caveman style, hoisting him over your shoulder. You heave him onto the bed and he bounces a few times, laughing before settling in. "You are my kinda woman!" he shouts. He fumbles to kick off his Hummels and undo his pants as you take off your pajamas. Joining him on the bed, you straddle him and begin unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom. He's grinning wide.

He wriggles out of his pants as you continue to work on his shirt, and they finally fall to the floor. "Tighty whiteys again?" you scold him, "you could at least put on black undies for a special occasion!" He gives you that adorable shrug and pulls you down into a kiss as you open up his shirt, the bare skin of your chests finally making contact. You're both comfortably warm, almost sweaty, and you sigh contentedly into each others' mouths.

You can tell he's losing steam, and you don't want to miss your window of opportunity with your drunken lover, so you get right to work. You reach for his beautiful lang pinne, fully intending to be bothered by it tonight! He moans into your ear as you stroke it lovingly, preparing it for your own pleasure as much as his. You feel it getting harder and you get back on your knees, lowering yourself onto him. Every inch feels amazing as it goes inside you.

You stop for a moment when he's fully inside, clenching your muscles around his throbbing member. He looks up at you, smiling in delight, and his hands reach up to fondle your breasts. You smile back at him and begin a slow ride, up and down, stroking his cock with your love tunnel. He's obviously enjoying what you're doing, but tonight you're doing all the work. You're just happy he's here and you love giving him pleasure. It's only annoying if you're not enjoying!

Your pace increases and he brings his hands to your hips, his talented thumb finding your pleasure button, and you gasp at his touch. The mattress squeaks under your frantic movements and you drive him harder into you with each bounce. He's panting now and you're about to go over the edge. You shout his name, your breasts bouncing freely as he fondles your clit. You're seeing stars and he screams as he reaches his own climax, his warm seed shooting into you.

You rest yourself on top of him, enjoying the calm after the intense orgasm. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead. "Thanks for celebrating with me," he whispers. You roll onto your side, pulling the covers over both of you and drift into a peaceful sleep with your beautiful man.


End file.
